Regent of Storms
by Tired Academic
Summary: A Stormcaller is sent by the Vanguard to take dismantle the Vex hierarchy inside Io's Vex conversion engine. Reposted from r/DestinyJournals.


**A/N: Summer sem ended last week, and the break between that and the incoming sem has been extended. I have a dozen plastic models to build and a lot of games to play, but screw it here's a lore piece for my best friend and his Warlock.**

* * *

Stepping on the integration plate in front of an unusually large Vex gate, Dalanei felt the processed atmosphere under the Pyramidion thrum with Arc energy, and noticed the Vex gate powering up. Judging from Asher Mir's incessant babbling over the comlink - as well as the Scribe's insistence at this pit being the "synthoneural terminus at the center of a radiolarian lake" - the Stormcaller knew he had reached the final phase of his mission.

His Vigilance Wing - a gift from Osiris himself - at the ready Dalanei felt the platform he stood on shake as a colossal Vex Hobgoblin materialized in front of him, with an equally large line rifle for a right hand and some sort of scatter rifle for its left. Asher Mir was right; the Genesis Mind has been summoned, and it is ready to eradicate its unwelcome guest.

Some ten minutes into the engagement, and several close calls thanks to the untimely appearances of smaller Vex units, Dalanei started to feel worn out. Though the Warlock had experience in dealing with large crowds of enemies, he usually had the support of a fireteam to count on for help; here, he was all alone.

 _They should have sent those enforcer types,_ Dalanei mused. Or at least those kids who like running _Strikes._

Brakion cared not for the Warlock's fatigue, as it fired another burst of Void energy from its left arm and ordered a flock of shielded Harpies to charge at Dalanei. The latter struggled to even Blink out of the way before stumbling onto a smaller integration plate and just as quickly ducked behind what little cover a wall could provide. Hoping to acquire the briefest of respites from the firefight, the Warlock immediately took stock of his rifle's remaining ammunition and hissed a series of profanities - one full magazine left, and a hand cannon he hasn't mastered using yet.

Feeling the air vibrate with Arc energy once more - an indication of more Vex units entering the fray - the Warlock took a deep breath and felt for the maelstrom of emotions raging inside him: anger, exhaustion, and - though he would rarely admit it - fear. His relative inexperience in running difficult missions on his own has left Dalanei anxious about his own potential, despite him being known as a prodigal Stormcaller.

The wall Dalanei ducked behind dematerialized in a moment, and the Warlock was angered and made frightened by what he saw: a swarm of Fanatics and Harpies ready to charge at him, the Genesis Mind and some Goblins targeting him. This was going to be his do-or-die moment, it seems, and the Warlock barely had time to put into action his desperate plan for survival.

Seeing the Vex charging at him, Dalanei flew into the air and threw as many Arc grenades as he could generate and blinked several feet away from the Genesis Mind and the remaining Goblin units. Preparing to expend the last of his energy, Dalanei entered into a Stormtrance and began atomizing the enemies that surrounded him; though in this form the Warlock was nigh-unstoppable, the Genesis Mind still opted to fire another series of bursts from its scatter gun - an effort that ultimately proved to be in vain. Having cleared out the remaining Vex, Dalanei turned his attention finally to Brakion and fired as much lightning bolts as he still could at the colossus, and ended up damaging much of the Mind's cranial unit.

Berserk, Brakion began to charge and stomp at the Warlock as Dalanei felt his Stormtrance ending. Desperate and fearing for both his Light, he persisted beyond the known limits of his power by channeling emotion - raw hate for the Light-devouring machine - into the Arc storm he was blasting. Immediately, the chaotic strands of lightning bolts began to focus into a singular beam of bright blue energy.

Despite the calculations that went into constructing the Genesis Mind, it stood no chance against the raw and unbridled power of the Light wielded by an equally powerful Guardian. A whirling tempest of Arc energy now in the Warlock's hands, Dalanei felt beyond his fear and remembered himself as a Stormcaller - a Regent of Storms ready to wreak havoc on the enemies of humanity. As he pushed his hands further towards the Genesis Mind, the pit below the Pyramidion filled with light from the intensity of the beam, and the Warlock uttered with conviction:

 _Peace within, storm without._

* * *

 **The input I get from the friends and strangers who read my stories are quite helpful, and the way they critique my writing style is how I hone said style even further. So whatever you liked/hated about the story you just read, feel free to put it into whatever words you can think of and comment.**


End file.
